User talk:DipsonDP
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kratos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! KratosGodofWar (talk) 02:05, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Promotion to Admin Hey Dipson, it's Michael. I just got your message today. I definitely agree that the wiki needs more Admins since BelgianSparten and I cannot do it alone. With God of War (2018) about to be released in a few months and having to deal with creating new pages and checking for vandals, we need all the help we can get. I just promoted you to Admin. You should see it in your profile. Thank you for messaging me about this. Michael Morningstar (talk) 05:13, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Very grateful. I'll do my best. DipsonDP (talk) 07:36, January 11, 2018 (UTC) † Oh that's what that symbol means, i thought it had to do with relations. No problem. DipsonDP (talk) 23:46, February 7, 2018 (UTC) It's fair easy to tell what it means NSFW Pictures Hello, Today I was going through the many articles on the God of War Wiki (so excited for the new game!) and I saw that some images on the article Aphrodite violate the Terms of Use of FANDOM. "Post or transmit any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct;" Please do not post any pornographic pictures on the Wiki otherwise they will be deleted by FANDOM staff members or . Those pictures include showing the nipples of a woman's breast and the sex organs. I don't think that those who uploaded the pictures did it on purpose to violate the rules. I would like to edit the pictures so readers cannot see the nipples anymore. Or I can censor them with another small picture. I made an example, so you can choose which option you like to have for the God of War Wiki: https://i.imgur.com/Mgnw1Xq.jpg Kind regards, Cyanide3 20:11, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Hey, Thanks for bringing this to my attention, we'll take care of it right away. While i find a more appropiate way to censor the images, i'll take them down. DipsonDP (talk) 05:51, March 10, 2018 (UTC) :: Cool, thank you for your fast answer. I am happy to help you censoring the pictures or finding the pictures, which need to be censored. Please let me know if you have any other questions, which relate to that topic.Cyanide3 17:38, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Mainpage Redesign/Theme update? Hey there DipsonDP, my name is Doug from FANDOM's Community Development Team! We're a few months out of the new God of War title and I was stopping in to see if you and the community would be interested in a main page and theme style update for the wiki? With the new game featuring an older Kratos and a switch from red to blue in the primary color theming, I'd love to update the theme of the wiki that revolves around the new game, along with updating some of the main page sections. How does this sound to you? Let me know if you have any questions, concerns or clarifications, thanks! TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@fandom.com) 15:55, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Hello! That is exactly what i tried on doing some days ago, but i didn't quite know how to do it properly so i postponed it until later. There's one image in specific that i thought would work with the left and right sides, since it has Atreus and Kratos each in one side. So yeah, an update like that would be a huge improvement and is definitely in order. Is there some type of help you need for that or something similar? Thank you in advance by the way. DipsonDP (talk) 20:51, March 12, 2018 (UTC) :: I see that exact image, that's perfect! I'll utilize that in the background. Shouldn't need any assistance but I'll definitely reach out to you after I make the main round of changes and you can let me know if there are any changes or additions you'd like me to make. I appreciate it! Should get things updated by the end of the week, keep your eye out! TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@fandom.com) 16:59, March 13, 2018 (UTC) :::New wordmark/theme coloring/skin/favicon updated! Let me know if you like it or want anything tweaked! I'll move to the mainpage redesign next! TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@fandom.com) 18:40, March 13, 2018 (UTC) ::: It's looking great even now, i'm very grateful dude. DipsonDP (talk) 18:45, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Images Hello Dipson, I would like to propose the idea of renaming a number of images that will properly fit what the image is. There are many images on this wikia with names like "5938304" or along those lines and I do not know if I am alone in this but I find it annoying. Vertend (talk) 08:30, April 22, 2018 (UTC) I do find it annoying too. I think i actually renamed some last week. Anyway, it's a good idea, i'll help too next week when the new game arrives to Argentina. I'm kinda trying to avoid Spoilers. DipsonDP (talk) 18:05, April 22, 2018 (UTC) Why am I unable to edit the Kratos article? What do I need to do to edit it?